


Убийца – не дворецкий

by Emma_Frost



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Frost/pseuds/Emma_Frost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как вести расследование в доме твоего начальника, если боишься призраков, а сигареты кончаются.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Убийца – не дворецкий

– Считайте это моим личным поручением, – сказал Мацудайра. – Иначе никакого повышения зарплаты осенью, и медицинскую страховку тоже отберу.  
Ему даже не пришлось использовать пистолет, все сразу уяснили, что старик настроен серьёзно.  
– Заместитель командующего! – Ямазаки дождался, когда Мацудайра удалится, и только тогда поднял руку. Она слегка дрожала. – Я хотел спросить. Разве у нас есть медицинская страховка?  
Хиджиката чиркнул спичкой о дверной косяк, зажигая сигарету. Зыркнул недобро.  
– Теперь будет.  
Так началось опасное и непредсказуемое расследование загадочных происшествий в доме Мацудайры Катакурико.

– Ваша комната с северной стороны двора, – сказала горничная и поклонилась. – Прошу, отдайте мне ваши мечи, уважаемые господа. Я сама отнесу их.  
Она казалась хорошенькой, несмотря на накладной нос и очки с нарисованными глазами, что закрывали половину её лица.  
Хиджиката опустил ладонь на катану.  
– Мечи не трогать, – предупредил он. – Просто проводите нас, куда нужно.  
– Хмпф, – сказала горничная и тряхнула волосами. – Жалкие трусы, без оружия никуда. А ещё Шинсенгуми.  
Они оба уставились на её чулки в сиреневую полоску. Горничная вышагивала перед ними решительной, совсем не женской походкой, и даже бант на её фартуке выглядел высокомерно.  
– Где-то я уже видел эту девку, – шёпотом сообщил Окита. – Хиджиката-сан, а это не та самая, что преследовала вас и присылала дохлых крыс и увядшие розы?  
– Это ты мне их присылал.  
– Нет, – возразил Окита. – Я бы не стал тратить время на декорации. Я бы сразу подарил вам живую змею.  
– Ужин накроют поздно, уважаемые господа, – сообщила горничная, раздвигая перед ними двери комнаты. Та выглядела на удивление традиционно, никаких лиловых диванов и мрамора в оригинальном стиле «мацудайра». – Молодая хозяйка на диете, а хозяин в клубе до самой ночи. Пьёт, как свинья, вместо того, чтобы заниматься дочерью. Хмпф.  
Она снова взмахнула волосами и вышла, оставив после себя атмосферу тягостного недоумения.  
– Что с этой женщиной, – сказал Хиджиката. – Она действительно служанка или притворяется?  
Окита пожал плечами.  
– Наверное, любовница старика. После развода ему одиноко, вот и привёл себе какую-то из Цукидзи. Даже симпатичную нашёл.  
Он снял мундир и бросил на футон. Горячий июльский воздух остывал слишком долго, и в доме было душно даже после заката солнца, а спать голым в чужом доме мог себе позволить разве что Кондо Исао, самый бесстыдный из командиров.  
К счастью, спать они всё равно не собирались.  
– Ну что, – сказал Окита, потягиваясь и разминая плечи, – идём ловить привидений, Хиджиката-сан? Или вы собирались лечь на пол и дрожать от ужаса? Думаете, я забыл? Я про ваши недостатки никогда не забываю.

– Итак, – сказал Окита, надвигая на лоб тёмно-серую шляпу с мягкими полями. – Был поздний вечер, за окном шёл мелкий моросящий дождь, он превращал фигуры людей в смутные тени и смывал следы преступлений...  
– Нет там никакого дождя, дубина. Духота страшная. Где ты взял эту штуку?  
– Никто не знал, как звали одинокого волка, что шёл крадучись к своей судьбе, – вдохновенно продолжал Окита. – Каждый его шаг был осторожным и плавным движением хищника. На вид ему было лет восемнадцать, но бессонные ночи, проведённые за игрой в приставку, уже оставили следы на этом юном лице... Хиджиката-сан... Хиджиката-сан!  
– Что? – вздрогнул Хиджиката.  
– Готов поклясться, – пробормотал Окита, – только что из-за вон того фикуса выглядывало что-то большое и белое. Не то чтобы я решил, что это наше привидение...  
– Тебе показалось, – Хиджиката отвернулся и старательно разглядывал стену. – Здесь нет никаких призраков, Сого. Никаких. Старик всё это придумал, точно тебе говорю...  
– …Может быть, кто-то просто нацепил на себя простыню и ласты. Думаете, оно живое? Мы сможем арестовать его?  
– Зачем фикус в японском доме, – говорил стене Хиджиката. – Фикусы не к лицу самураю. Фикус – позор для самурая. Старик слишком много общается с аманто. Понабрался дурных привычек.  
– Если бы я хотел изобразить призрака, я бы не стал так одеваться.  
– Он совсем стыд потерял. Заводить фикусы – недостойно чиновника такого ранга.  
Окита приподнял шляпу кончиком пальца – она немного сползала на лоб.  
– Старик, конечно, всегда был со странностями, – признал он, – и одной извилиной давно в маразме, но вряд ли настолько, чтобы ему мерещилась всякая чушь. Если он говорит, что видел мёртвых людей, значит, действительно видел.  
Хиджиката вздохнул.  
– Мы постоянно видим мёртвых людей, Сого. Работа у нас такая.  
– Гм, – сказал Окита. – Обычно мертвецы ведут себя прилично. На служанок не бросаются, чужих дочерей не пугают и по преимуществу молчат. И уж точно не пристают с объятиями к старикашкам, – он передёрнул плечами. – Одинокий призрак, жаждущий человеческого тепла... или может быть, плоти?  
Он зловеще ухмыльнулся.  
– Я тоже стану таким однажды. Поселюсь в штабе и буду бродить по ночам, завывая громче, чем ветер. Угадайте, – Окита осклабился, – кого я обниму первым.  
Сопровождая его слова, из глубины коридора всплыл тихий тоскливый вой.  
Хиджиката вздрогнул.  
– Нашёл, кому верить, – сказал он и сжал покрепче рукоять меча. – Мацудайра врёт, как дышит. И заливает в себя спиртное каждую пятницу, субботу и воскресенье. А то и в понедельник тоже.  
Окита отрицательно помотал головой.  
– Никогда не видел старика таким растерянным. Он ведь даже ни разу в нас не выстрелил.  
– Он положил руку на плечо Кондо-сану и назвал его "сынок", вот что действительно ужасает.  
– Кондо-сан испугался, – Окита хихикнул. – Ловко он увернулся от задания, сказавшись больным. Нам стоило поступить так же.  
Хиджиката вздохнул.  
– Я рассчитываю на эту медицинскую страховку, Сого. Уверен, однажды она мне понадобится.  
– Неа, – сказал Окита. – Вы не будете долго мучиться, это я вам гарантирую. Я же хороший парень, в конце концов.  
По коридору снова прокатился вой, и теперь они оба инстинктивно шагнули к стене, всматриваясь в темноту.  
– Одинокий волк насторожился, – прошептал Окита, – затаил дыхание и вонзил в тишину свой острый слух. Его красные глаза горели предвкушением славной битвы.  
– Может, это мстительный дух, – тоже шёпотом предположил Хиджиката. – Кто-то, кого старик завалил, решил вернуться с того света, чтобы отдать должок.  
Окита присвистнул.  
– Тогда бы здесь топталась целая толпа духов, распихивая друг друга локтями.  
– Кто-нибудь, кто обиделся больше остальных. Пострадавший без вины.  
– Да они все так говорят. Хм. Тот водитель автобуса?  
– Случайная жертва, – возразил Хиджиката.  
– Старик прострелил ему две шины и бензобак.  
– Это не значит, что он собирался кого-то убить.  
Фикус шевельнулся. Нечто большое и белое отделилось от стены, задев его листья, это смутное белое пятно постепенно приобрело отчётливую форму и стало похоже на гигантскую белую утку.  
Или на кого-то подозрительного в простыне и ластах.  
– Он ожил! – закричал Окита. – Хиджиката-сан, он живой! Живой! Фикус! Он шевелится!  
Фикус, подпрыгнув на месте несколько раз, выскочил на середину коридора, немного подёргался всеми своими листьями, изображая шаманский танец, а потом быстро ускакал прочь, направляясь на женскую половину дома. Белый утиный призрак понёсся следом, высоко задирая ласты.  
– Лови его! – закричал Окита, бросаясь за ними. – Ямазаки, где ты бродишь?! Внимание, первый отряд! – он схватился за рацию. – Это Каратель и Бродяга! Слышите меня? Объект приближается к вам по восточному коридору! Перехватить его немедленно! Хиджиката-сан, зачем вам эта ваза, всё равно вы в ней не поместитесь.  
– Я проверял, – выдавил Хиджиката, перекидывая её из руки в руку, – может быть, остальные призраки прячутся там.  
– …Стремительный и беспощадный, Каратель преследует добычу, – продолжал свой рассказ Окита. – Злодею почти удалось оторваться, вот мелькнула за поворотом его волосатая нога, ещё немного, и он скроется в ночи, неуловимый ночной вор! Но ему не уйти от острого нюха полицейской ищейки! Ищи, Хиджи, ищи! Взять след! Голос!  
– Я тебе сейчас горло перегрызу, говнюк!  
На предельной скорости они завернули за угол, громко затормозили ботинками, едва вписались в вираж, метнулись вперёд и врезались в загадочную белую фигуру, которая стояла посреди коридора в позе загадочной белой фигуры и издавала долгий утробный стон.  
– Это он!  
– Нет, не он! У того были другие ноги!  
– Какая разница! Вперёд, Сого! Фас!  
– Голос, Хиджиката! Голос!  
Они выхватили мечи и набросились на загадочную фигуру. Вспорхнули над головами мелкие лоскуты белой ткани, раздались грохот, крик, стон и несколько ругательств. Фразу "я так и знал, что это ты, Ямазаки" Окита произнёс с оттенком облегчения. И некоторого разочарования.  
– Ой, – сказал Ямазаки, вставая на четвереньки, морщась и потирая темечко, – заместитель командующего... Надеюсь, я вас не напугал?  
– Ямазаки! – взревел Хиджиката. – Какого чёрта ты делаешь?! Что за тряпка на тебе?  
– Ямазаки Сагару, – отрапортовал тот, быстро отползая в сторону, – агент глубокого внедрения, решил вступить в близкий контакт с привидениями, для чего применил маскировку второго уровня.  
– Большую белую утку не видел? – спросил Окита, восстановив дыхание. – С волосатыми ногами. И в ластах.  
– Никак нет. Привидений тоже не видел, – сообщил Ямазаки. – Только служанки ходят туда-сюда. Та, которая в полосатых чулках, со странностями. Она в своих очках ничего не видит и ходит на ощупь, уже три раза падала. Зато симпатичная. А какие волосы!  
– Нет здесь никаких призраков, – сердито сказал Хиджиката. – Здесь и людей-то почти нет. Старик слишком много пьёт, вот крыша у него и поехала.  
– Надо бы допросить прислугу ещё раз, – Окита поправил шляпу. – Я не верю в привидений, но одно и то же не могло примерещиться сразу всем.  
– Может, съели что-то не то? Ну, неудачный ужин? – предположил Ямазаки. – Заместитель командующего, помните, когда вы добавили слишком много майонеза в кастрюлю с карри...  
– Это был не я, – мрачно отозвался Хиджиката. – Это была диверсия.  
– Это была месть, – сказал Окита. – Да ладно, весело же получилось. Внимание всем отрядам, – он заговорил в рацию, – вы ищете подозрительного типа в белой простыне. Он прячется за фикусами и выдаёт себя за утку. Что?! Кто пьян? Я? Нет! И Хиджиката-сан тоже нет! А Ямазаки просто всегда такой!  
– Но это очень странно, заместитель командующего, – Ямазаки всё ещё стоял на четвереньках. – Кому понадобилось бы устраивать здесь представление и пугать старика?  
– Джои! – осенило Хиджикату. – Запугать и вывести из строя начальника полиции, вот что они задумали. Им не удалось убить его в прошлом месяце, вот и решили свести его с ума. Ямазаки! Какого хрена ты там ползаешь?  
– Собираю улики, – Ямазаки извлёк из кармана лупу и принюхивался к полу, как заправская ищейка. – Все преступники оставляют следы, и наш не исключение. Призрак он или нет. Никто не уйдёт от Ямазаки Сагару, лучшего следопыта в отряде Шинсенгуми!  
– Ямазаки, – устало произнёс Хиджиката, – я надеюсь, это настоящие призраки, и они сожрут тебя заживо.  
– Я тут подумал, – Окита подвинулся ближе, понизил голос, – завтра утром старик принимает у себя сёгуна. Помните, он нам говорил, когда мы в бане сидели? И... что, если те, кого мы считаем привидениями, на самом деле террористы?  
– Сого, – сказал Хиджиката, – это секретная информация. Как, по-твоему, террористы прознали о ней?  
– О! – Ямазаки оживился. – Однажды мне пришлось шпионить в бане за одной... просто шпионить, и я переоделся ковшиком для воды, чтобы...  
Хиджиката пнул его ногой.  
– Ну, Сого?  
– Допустим, – Окита развёл руками, – кто-нибудь из наших напился в каком-нибудь хост-клубе в Кабуки-чо и рассказывал об этом кому-нибудь целый вечер?  
– Так, – Хиджиката выпрямился, грозный, как виселица. – Этот парень. Из какого он отряда? Отвечай.  
Окита вздохнул.  
– А как вы думаете? Это был Кондо-сан.  
И оба они понимающе замолчали.  
– Заместитель командующего! – Ямазаки приподнял голову. Его нос был перепачкан чем-то серым. – Я обнаружил что-то важное!  
– Да? – вместе сказали Окита и Хиджиката.  
Ямазаки торжествующе помахал лупой.  
– Совсем недавно, – он понизил голос и начал говорить медленно, придавая своим словам таинственности, – прямо здесь, – он торжественно ткнул пальцем в ковёр, – кто-то пролил! немного соевого соуса!  
– Ямазаки, – сказал Хиджиката. – Если ты немедленно не заткнёшься... не встанешь... и не уберёшься отсюда, здесь прольётся кое-что ещё. И это будет совсем не соевый соус. Ты меня понял?  
Громкий, леденящий душу вопль разорвал ночную тишину, разбудил соседских собак и не позволил Ямазаки ответить.  
Где-то во дворе кричала женщина. Кричала так отчаянно и жутко, словно увидела привидение.

Тело Мацудайры Катакурико обнаружила вторая служанка. Сначала она даже не обратила внимания на то, что её хозяин лежит на земле, спрятав голову в собачьей будке, – он делал так каждую неделю после пятничной попойки в хост-клубе. Поэтому она просто положила рядом с ним полотенце и поставила кувшин с водой, после чего отправилась стирать белье. Однако когда она вернулась во двор, чтобы развесить его, то увидела, как любимый пёс господина Мацудайры мочится на хозяина. Она попыталась разбудить Мацудайру, чтобы заставить его переодеться, и тогда, тогда...  
После слова «тогда» она остановилась и умоляюще взглянула на Хиджикату.  
– Я не хочу снова вспоминать об этом, пожалуйста. Можно мне уйти, господин? Бельё так и не развесила, – скорбно пояснила она.  
– Рассказывайте, – коротко приказал Хиджиката. – Всё, что видели.  
Она вытерла рукавом нос и громко шмыгнула.  
– Его голова, – начала служанка, – была в будке, а тело снаружи. И голова была отделена от него... ну, словно её оторвали. Или откусили.  
– Откусили? – неверяще повторил Хиджиката.  
Она энергично закивала.  
– Да! Края у раны были неровные, и наружу торчали порванные мышцы, склизкие такие, и нервы – как белые нитки! А его затылок был просто раскрошен. И кожа лохмотьями висела. Длинными лохмотьями. Словно кто-то грыз его зубами и рвал когтями. И крови было много, ой как много! Ну, неудивительно, из шеи-то должно было много вытечь. И по плечам ползали муравьи. Крупные, рыжие. Они у нас и в доме водятся. Я давно говорю хозяину, так и так, Мацудайра-сама, давайте позовём специалиста, у меня двоюродный брат мужа троюродной сестры как раз насекомых травит. Сам яды делает. Пусть приедет, разберётся. Но хозяин всё отказывался. И вот теперь посмотрите на него! А ведь я предупреждала! И ещё... – она наклонилась вперёд, заговорила шёпотом, – я думаю... перед тем, как убить, ему выдавили глаза. Там в траве рядом с ним в крови что-то белое валялось. Наверняка это они и были. Правда, если бы Сёгун учуял глаза, он бы их немедленно сожрал!  
Хиджиката смотрел на неё в замешательстве.  
– Сёгун? Учуял глаза?  
– Он всегда в траве рыщет, на крыс охотится. Они и в дом раньше часто захаживали, это теперь перестали, боятся Сёгуна, он у нас злобный, на хозяина даже рычит, а уж на домашних! Приходится всё время его подкармливать, я и в уборную со связкой сосисок хожу! Любит он сосиски. А глаза-то как любит! Я видела однажды, как он крысу ел. Глаза ей выел, всю морду обгрыз, аж повизгивал от удовольствия. Я сначала подумала, – служанка вздохнула, – что это Сёгун Мацудайру-сама и порешил. Обозлился на него за что-то и сожрал. Но если бы он на него напал, он бы кусал сюда, – она ткнула пальцем в свою шею, – рвал бы горло. Он бы голову отгрызать не стал. Просто мясо кусками из него выхватывал, и кровь брызгала бы во все стороны. Нет, это кто-то другой убил Мацудайру-сама. А Сёгун, может, совсем чуть-чуть подъел. Он же на него помочился, значит, добычей своей считал. Я лицо не разглядывала, в будке темно, надо с фонарём смотреть, может, он и съел немножко Мацудайры-сама, он сегодня у нас голодный, ужин ещё не готовили. Мацудайра-сама в клубе обычно допоздна бывает, а молодая госпожа на диете... так что если Сёгун ему ухо отъел или нос, вы не удивляйтесь, он такой. Он одному соседу палец откусил, и теперь соседа все за якудза принимают, а он достойный человек, хороший. Можно я пойду повешу бельё, господин? Оно там во дворе в тазу осталось, оно ж сыростью пахнуть будет.  
– Идите, – сказал Хиджиката. – Идите и не возвращайтесь. Бельё не может долго ждать.  
Она поклонилась и убежала.  
Только теперь Окита подал голос, до этого только сопел восхищённо.  
– Какая хорошая женщина, – сказал он. – Сразу видно, серьёзно относится к своим обязанностям. И хозяина любит.  
Весь её рассказ он выслушал с открытым ртом и сияющим взглядом.  
– Пойдёмте, – предложил он, – посмотрим на тело?  
– Согласно инструкции, – Хиджиката даже не шелохнулся, – нам запрещено изучать труп. Этим займётся медицинская бригада.  
– Но у нас же расследование! – Окита извлёк из кармана отобранную у Ямазаки лупу и подошёл вплотную к Хиджикате. Приблизил лупу к его лицу, увеличивая глаз, потом отодвинулся назад.  
Хиджиката потянулся, чтобы схватить его за нос, но промахнулся.  
– Я не думаю, что это был призрак, – сказал Окита. – Даже если труп старика выглядит так, как она описала, скорее всего, это был кто-то живой и вполне материальный. Кто-то шлялся по дому, пугал домашних и пытался угрожать старику, а потом убил его. Это вам не шутки, Хиджиката-сан.  
Хиджиката застонал.  
– Вот не хотел я сюда приходить, – посетовал он. – Как чувствовал, что даже утренний повтор дорамы по-любому пропущу.  
– Кого вы обмануть пытаетесь. Какая дорама. Вы сюда приходить не хотели из-за Курико-сан.  
– Что?! Что... ты несёшь?  
– Вы думали, она опять на вас накинется. Даже усы нацепили, чтобы она вас не узнала.  
– Это не из-за неё! – возмутился Хиджиката. – Мне просто идут усы.  
Он погладил и расправил их. Они были рыжие и пушистые, как беличий хвост, сломанный посередине.  
Окита посмотрел на усы презрительно.  
– Так старался, уродовал себя, а она даже не вышла поздороваться. Чувствуешь себя униженным, Хиджиката? Ничтожным? Недостойным внимания? Жаждущим мести?  
– Ты что, – Хиджиката подавился собственной руганью, – в чём ты меня подозреваешь, мерзавец?  
– Я просто подумал, – Окита почесал подбородок, – что это странно. Она даже не вышла поприветствовать нас. Это было невежливо с её стороны, а Курико-сан – воспитанная девушка, хоть и со странным вкусом на мужиков.  
– Считаешь, ей тоже угрожает опасность?  
Окита задумался.  
– Та первая горничная. Она вела себя подозрительно. Это ведь она не позволила нам встретиться с Курико. Сказала "молодая хозяйка всегда ложится рано, чтобы сберечь свою красоту".  
– Нужно было сразу арестовать её, – сказал Хиджиката. – И допросить. Потом бы разобрались, что к чему.  
– Да, ей бы не помешало посидеть немного в обезьяннике. Девушкам в полосатых чулках не к лицу такое высокомерие. Но если она сказала правду, то это не она, а Курико-сан странно себя ведёт, не так ли?  
– В этом доме, – заметил Хиджиката, – странности таращатся на тебя из каждого угла.  
И тут же оглянулся, проверяя ближайший угол за своей спиной.  
– Хм, – сказал Окита, – возможно, Курико-сан прячется от нас по другой причине. Что, если она знает убийцу? Это же... это же могло быть йобаи!  
– Йобаи?  
– Йобаи, «крадущийся в ночи». Так раньше было принято ходить к женщине ночью. Нужно раздеться догола, чтобы тебя не убили, приняв за вора. Ещё завязать лицо...  
– Ты только Кондо-сану не подавай эту идею, – перебил Хиджиката. – Если он явится ночью к той девчонке из бара голым и с замотанной рожей, до утра точно не доживёт. Она насадит его задницу на нагинату быстрее, чем он успеет рот раскрыть.  
– ...Завязать лицо, чтобы тебя не узнали. Хранить молчание и вообще не издавать звуков, не смущать её и не привлекать лишнего внимания. Поэтому, перед тем как проникнуть в дом, нужно помочиться на дверь, чтобы петли не скрипели.  
Хиджиката почесал в затылке.  
– Хм, – сказал он. – Я совсем не это имел в виду, когда...  
– Вы помочились на дверь, потому что вам припёрло. Но я заметил, что кто-то уже сделал то же самое до вас. А что, если, – Окита говорил возбуждённым шёпотом, – наш призрак – парень, который пришёл навестить ночью Курико-сан?  
– Не может быть, – Хиджиката дёрнул подбородком. – Эта девушка... она не такая. Ты же её знаешь. Старик правильно её воспитывал. Он бы ей не позволил.  
– Девушки в этом возрасте слишком любопытны, – отмахнулся Окита. – И совсем не чувствуют опасности. Готовы на что угодно пойти, лишь бы почувствовать себя взрослыми женщинами.  
– Тебе-то откуда знать, – заметил Хиджиката.  
– Прочёл в интернете.  
– Хочешь сказать, голый мужик в маске пришёл вечером к Курико? Чтобы сделать йобаи? Но вместо этого убил старика?! Да ты спятил.  
– Старик просто вернулся слишком рано и поймал его на горячем, – Окита нахмурил брови, взгляд его затуманился, отправляясь в мир фантазий. – Представьте себе. Тихая безлунная ночь. Ладно, ладно, тихий безлунный вечер. По двору крадётся мужчина, который только что был в спальне Курико-сан. Сначала она говорила «нет, нет, скоро вернётся папа», краснела и закрывала лицо ладонями, но он знал, чего она хочет на самом деле. Он опрокинул её на постель и отымел как последнюю шлюху. Он вставил свой хуй в её пизду...  
– Сого!  
– Ладно. Он вонзил свой огромный, возбуждённый член между её влажных бёдер...  
– Сого.  
– Запустил своего зверя в её нору...  
– Прекрати немедленно. Это приказ.  
– Да, да. Погрузил в неё свой нефритовый жезл. Сорвал белую лилию невинности... нет, розовую... тигровую!  
– Сого, – поморщился Хиджиката. – Не надо метафор. Лучше уж запикаем потом.  
– ...Его ягодицы обдувает свежий ночной ветер, а его сердце полно жарких воспоминаний. Ещё несколько шагов, и он сможет покинуть этот дом, исчезнуть в ночи таким же неузнанным, как и появился! Но на его пути встаёт непреклонный отец, пылающий жаждой мести.  
– Пьяный в дупель, – подхватил Хиджиката.  
– Ах ты ****** вонючий *** козла, говорит он. Что б тебя за твоё йобаи подвесили за мохнатые яйца вниз головой и тебя ***** в жопу целая толпа ********.  
– Кихейтай можно не запикивать. Лихо завернул, – одобрил Хиджиката. – У старика богатое воображение, а я и не подозревал.  
– Он достаёт пистолет, чтобы наказать наглеца, но наш голый синоби быстрее. Он бросается на старика, и тут собака... – Окита запнулся и замолчал.  
Хиджиката подождал немного.  
– Что собака? – спросил он. – Продолжай, Сого. Нельзя останавливаться в такой момент. Я переживаю.  
– Собака, – пробормотал Окита. – Совсем забыл про собаку. Конечно! Мы должны найти и допросить её! Она единственная, кто мог что-то видеть. Она наш свидетель! Ищи, Хиджи, ищи!

• • •

– Сёгун, Сёгун!  
– Эй, Сёгун, сюда! Сюда! Хороший мальчик!  
– Сёгун, засранец! Где ты? Сёгун!  
– Может, он убежал на улицу.  
– Я и не знал, что у старика была собака.  
– Служанка сказала, что его сажали на цепь или кормили снотворным всякий раз, когда приходили гости. Чтобы он никого не съел.  
– Такую неудобную собаку проще пристрелить.  
– Я всегда знал, что вы живодёр. Сёгун, Сёгун! Не прячься! Я настоящий зверь, как и ты. Мы с тобой оба садисты! Эй, Сёгун!  
– Посмотри в кустах, там что-то шевелится.  
– Это Ямазаки. Сёгун, у нас есть для тебя свежие глаза!  
– Не обманывай собаку, Сого.  
– Я и не обманываю. Если ему не понравятся глаза Ямазаки, вы ведь согласитесь пожертвовать свои?  
– И зачем только я, – с отчаянием в голосе произнёс Хиджиката, – тоже не сказался больным, как Кондо-сан.  
– Это потому что вы ответственный и тупой. Эй, ты! Сёгуна не видел?  
Тот, к кому он обратился, оказался офицером из третьего отряда.  
– Никак нет, капитан Окита. А вы тут горничную не видели? – бодро поинтересовался тот. – Хорошенькая такая, только стерва. Пинается.  
– Хиджиката-сан, а это идея, – заметил Окита. – Вы тоже можете переодеться горничной. Знаете, такой суровой горничной, которая швыряет тарелки в головы хозяев и никогда не гладит им трусы. Вам очень пойдут фартук и кружевная наколка.  
– Сого, – сказал Хиджиката, – я же говорил, чтобы ты больше не смотрел те немецкие фильмы. Если найду их у тебя ещё – получишь по шее и два наряда вне очереди на чистку туалетов.  
– Не отказывайтесь, это ради расследования! Мы должны войти в доверие к этим девицам. Если задавать им вопросы, они стесняются, хихикают, болтают глупости и никогда не говорят правду. Но если они будут считать вас своей подружкой... Жаль, что у вас теперь короткая стрижка. Ну, вы всегда можете сказать, что связались не с тем парнем, родили от него ребёнка и опозорили свою семью, поэтому остригли волосы и сбежали из родной деревни.  
Хиджиката выдал ему соответствующий уставу подзатыльник и ушёл продолжать расследование в другую часть сада.  
Там он остановился, закурил и задумался.  
Из кустов торчали чьи-то ноги в полосатых чулках. Короткое кимоно едва прикрывало задницу, из-под него кокетливо выглядывали цветные кружева.  
– Эй, ты, – позвал Хиджиката. – А ну вылезай оттуда. Мне нужны свидетельские показания. Мы ведь тебя ещё не допрашивали.  
– Эти Шинсенгуми, – буркнули из кустов и недовольно дёрнули ногами. – Все чего-то вынюхивают. Ходят и ходят. Работать мешают.  
– Вылезай, говорю. И оделась бы поприличнее. Совсем стыд потеряла.  
– Что вы здесь бродите, – продолжала бормотать горничная, – чего хотите. Кого ищете. Вы всё равно не поймаете великолепного лидера Джои. Ха-ха-ха.  
Она выпала из кустов спиной назад и некоторое время барахталась на траве, как перевёрнутая черепаха, потом поднялась на ноги и с достоинством отряхнулась.  
– Что это ты там делала, – с подозрением прищурился Хиджиката, выдыхая дым. – Выглядишь испуганной. Сразу видно, нарушала закон.  
Горничная возмущённо фыркнула. Кусты затряслись в знак согласия.  
– Нарушители здесь только вы! – мрачно сказала она. – Окурки выбрасываете где попало. На дверь мочитесь. Предатели родины. Продажные псы сёгуната.  
– Вот кстати, о собаках. Я обязан проверить, что там у тебя в кустах, – сказал Хиджиката, бросил сигарету на землю и торжественно придавил ботинком. – Может, ты скрываешь важного свидетеля преступления. Сёгун? Мальчик, ты там?  
– Сёгун будет здесь завтра, – поправила его горничная. – На ужин приедет. Уж мы его накормим как следует, будьте уверены. Зажарим гуся адским пламенем.  
Она загораживала собой кустарник, не давая ему пройти, и в глазах её светился неистовый огонь служебного рвения.  
– Я должен проверить, что в кустах, – повторил Хиджиката.  
– Не должен, – заупрямилась горничная. – Никого там нет. Кусты не место для патриотов.  
Хиджиката вздохнул. Аккуратно взял её за плечи, отодвинул и шагнул вперёд, но горничная с неожиданной ловкостью вдруг напрыгнула на него и обвилась вокруг шеи, забирая в профессиональный захват.  
– Господин, – прокряхтела она, повиснув на нём руками и ногами, – не время для работы. Пора отдохнуть! Давайте я сделаю вам массаж!  
– А ну стой! – прохрипел он в ответ. – Прекрати! Что ты делаешь, женщина! Отпусти, я сказал!  
– Вам просто необходимо расслабиться! – настаивала горничная. И хватала его руками за лицо и уши.  
Потом они упали в траву.  
Над головой Хиджикаты было звёздное небо, мерцающие огни космических кораблей аманто и обтянутые чулками бёдра психованной горничной.  
Но внутри него всё ещё оставался нравственный закон.  
– Это не по уставу, – возразил Хиджиката, собирая всю силу воли, которая у него была, и затаив дыхание в последнем шаге от соблазна.  
Ему ни разу не делали массаж за все последние десять лет службы в Шинсенгуми.  
Горничная тем временем уселась ему на грудь и поёрзала задницей, высоко задирая края кимоно.  
Полоска сливочно-белой кожи над сиреневым кружевом чулка была великолепна. Так же великолепна, как лепестки сакуры на отражении луны в пруду. Как изысканный десерт, щедро политый майонезом, как блеск мечей в огне ночной битвы, как очертания гор на предзакатном небе. О, прекрасные волнующие холмы долины Кисо.  
Стоп. Не было у неё никаких холмов. Плоская, как доска.  
– Куда пялишься, заместитель командующего? – строго спросила горничная и стиснула его коленями так энергично, что Хиджиката охнул.  
– Ни... никуда. Ты... ты уверена, что умеешь делать массаж? У тебя есть лицензия?  
– У меня есть, – она наклонилась над ним, мазнув по лицу кончиками волос. Они пахли цветами, – даже специальная массажная мазь. Нитроглицериновая.  
В кустах мучительно и протестующе застонали.  
– Молчать! Я делаю это ради своей страны!  
– Помассировать полицейского, – растроганно сказал Хиджиката, – это лучшее, чем можно помочь родине.  
– Я тебя сейчас в землю вотру, полицейский, – пообещала она и хрустнула запястьями. – Перевернись на живот и лежи смирно.  
Она чуть приподнялась, позволяя ему сменить положение, а потом оседлала его бёдра. Её острые колени впились в его бока, а ладони легли на затылок. Её ягодицы были тверды, как массажные камни. Как три массажных камня.  
Она приподнималась и опускалась на его пояснице, волнообразно вверх-вниз, Хиджиката мычал и тёрся носом и членом о траву, придавленный совсем не женским весом и напором.  
– Сейчас, – сказала она, сдавливая пальцы на его шее. – Сейчас ты получишь всё, что заслуживаешь.  
Хиджиката затряс головой и захрипел от наслаждения.  
– Лови его! – закричали откуда-то справа. Снова затрещали кусты, и прямо на Хиджикату с горничной выскочила маленькая белая собачонка, лохматая и измазанная грязью от лап до ушей. В пасти она держала...  
– Ааа! – заорал Хиджиката, скидывая с себя горничную и хватаясь за меч. – Рука! У него в зубах рука!  
Собака уставилась на него, виляя хвостом. Кисть человеческой руки, что торчала у неё из пасти, была изрядно потемневшей, видимо, уже как следует подгнила.  
– Именно, Хиджиката-сан, – подтвердил Окита, вылезая следом за собакой. – Я же говорил, что нужно найти собаку, и тогда мы разберёмся в этом деле. Сёгун! Плохой пёс! Отдай руку! Отдай!  
Сёгун упёрся лапами в землю, наклонил голову и угрожающе зарычал.  
– Он ест трупы своих врагов, – одобрительно сказал Окита. – Хороший пёс! Что это за порода? Тоже хочу такого. Сёгун, дай лапу! То есть, отдай руку!  
Горничная разочарованно поправляла причёску.  
– Это не рука Мацудайры, – заявила она. – Это любимая правая рука Сёгуна. Он всё время с ней играет. Два дня назад откусил её у вора, что залез в сад за яблоками. Странное дело, – припомнила она, – почему-то вор этот был в чём мать родила. И голова замотана. И не холодно ему было, этому дураку. Ну, теперь уже не узнаем.  
Окита пристально смотрел на неё.  
– Ты, – сказал он, тыкая в неё пальцем, – напала на полицейского и попыталась его изнасиловать. Я всё видел из кустов. Я одобряю твои действия, но обязан арестовать. А там посмотрим, может, получится обвинить тебя в чём-нибудь ещё.  
– Ты уверен, Сого? – Хиджиката закуривал трясущимися руками. Так и не состоявшийся сеанс массажа слегка вывел его из равновесия. – Она вроде безобидная.  
Пачка сигарет выскользнула из его ладони и упала на траву.  
– Я лучший в пыточном деле и допросах с пристрастием. Хиджиката-сан, вы сами меня обучали, неужели вы мне не доверяете?  
– Никогда, – честно сказал Хиджиката.  
Окита просиял.  
– И правильно делаете.

В кухне было темно и тоскливо, и пахло сыростью; похоже, готовили здесь нечасто. Хиджиката сунул нос в духовку и обнаружил там коробку с остатками заплесневелой пиццы.  
Сёгун, урча, доедал трофейную руку.  
Горничная сидела на полу, выпрямив спину, и всем своим видом демонстрировала презрение к законным властям Японии.  
– Положите руки на колени, – сказал Окита и включил фонарик.  
– Ладонями вверх, – сказал Окита. – Так удобнее загонять иголки под ногти.  
– Смотрите на меня, – сказал Окита, направляя свет ей в лицо. – Будем играть в гляделки. Пока вы не моргнёте. Кто выигрывает – выкалывает глаз проигравшему. У вас очень красивые зелёные глаза. Я аккуратно вырежу их ножом.  
– Это не зелёный, – возразила горничная, – это тысяча триста шестьдесят шестой по шкале ар-джи-би, он же тёмный аспарагус.  
– Назовите ваше имя, – сказал Окита.  
– Ё... Ёшивара. У меня на бейдже написано, – она ткнула пальцем в бейдж на груди, на котором были слабо выведены иероглифы.  
Окита наклонился, чтобы рассмотреть повнимательнее.  
– Ты слишком плоская, – недовольно сказал он. – Плохо видно. Ешивара... Э... Зурако?  
– Эзурако.  
– Зурако. Ёшивара Зурако?  
– Не Зурако. Эзурако.  
– Ёшивара Эзурако, где вы находились с одиннадцати часов вечера до полуночи? – Окита нахмурился и навис над ней с угрожающим видом.  
– Не вечера, – поправила она. – Дня.  
– Что?  
– Ночь не вечна. Рассвет встаёт над Японией, – сказала Ёшивара Эзурако. – Занимается заря освобождения. Тьма падёт, рассеется туман, и воцарится свет истины.  
– Тут вообще какая-нибудь еда есть? – Хиджиката распахнул холодильник и зажмурился. То ли от яркого света истины, то ли от невыносимой вони. – Чем они питаются? Даже майонеза не найдёшь.  
– Бедная девушка, – Окита покачал головой. – Похоже, смерть хозяина оказалась для неё слишком большим потрясением. Она не в себе. Это совсем не означает, что она не выдержит пытку водой, – бодро закончил он.  
Он повращал фонариком, заставляя горничную следить за движением света. Она всё ещё не моргала.  
– Сильный характер, – удовлетворённо заключил Окита. – И выдержка что надо. Мучить таких особенное удовольствие. Хиджиката-сан, вы включили духовку?  
– Угу. Слушай, пока ты тут развлекаешься, я сгоняю за майонезом, ок?  
– Мы засунем туда твою голову и будем держать, пока ты не признаешься, – сообщил Окита горничной. – Способ простой, но проверенный. Признаются все, даже самые стойкие. Так что лучше сразу подпиши признание, что ты убила и разорвала на куски Мацудайру Катакурико, а также в том, что ты на самом деле опасный террорист, у тебя есть огромная белая утка и ты выдавала себя за привидение, чтобы подготовить покушение на сёгуна. Я ничего не забыл, Хиджиката-сан?  
– Я не террорист, – сказала горничная и гордо тряхнула головой. Её волосы рассыпались по плечам, отливая синевой в свете фонаря. – Я патриот. А Элизабет никакая не утка. В привидений верят только дети, а Шинсенгуми должны сдохнуть.  
– А? – сказал Хиджиката, изумлённо глядя на неё.  
– Хм? – спросил Окита.  
– Сого, – сказал Хиджиката, – её очки.  
Окита присмотрелся внимательно.  
– Милая, – сказал он. – У вас нос отклеился. И ус отвалился.  
– Извините, – сказала горничная. – Что-то я заболталась тут с вами. Пора накрывать стол к ужину. Хи-хи-хи.  
Она сжалась всем телом, а потом резко выпрямилась, и в лицо Оките полетел отчаянно визжащий Сёгун вместе с недоеденной рукой. Пока Окита ловил его, Хиджиката бросился к горничной и успел ухватить за подол кимоно. Она рванулась изо всех сил, извиваясь и выворачиваясь из шёлковой ткани. Оставив в его руках обрывки своей одежды, она бросилась прочь из кухни в коридор. Они оба выскочили за ней, едва вписавшись в дверной проём и пиная друг друга в яростном охотничьем азарте.  
– Кажется, – сказал Окита, доставая базуку из штанины и прицеливаясь, – мы раскрыли это загадочное преступление, Хиджиката-сан.  
– Ловите её! – закричал Хиджиката в рацию. – Это она! То есть он! Кацура! Призрак! Утка! Убийца!  
– Я не убийца! – крикнула горничная, улепётывая со всех ног и сверкая белыми ляжками в полумраке. – Я патриот!

Из глубины дома донёсся вопль.  
Громко, пронзительно и жутко кричала женщина.  
Когда они оба добрались до места – с мечами наголо и готовые ко всему, будь то призрак, террорист или ещё один труп, – Мацудайра Курико сразу перестала кричать, как кукла, которой надавили на живот и выключили. Она прижала ладонь ко рту и вытаращилась на Хиджикату. Окиту она будто и не заметила.  
– Простите, – сказала она, – я только что видела в доме голого трансвестита в полосатых чулках. Наверное, мне почудилось.  
– Это была горничная, – успокоил её Хиджиката, – мы подозреваем её в убийстве вашего от... от... отчего вы так на меня смотрите?  
– Я... – выдавила она, – вас знаю? Ваше лицо кажется мне знакомым.  
Хиджиката поправил усы и чихнул.  
– Не думаю, – глубоким басом сказал он. – Мы никогда не встречались. Я бы не забыл, госпожа.  
– Вы очень похожи на одного человека, – сказала Курико и потупилась. – Он замечательный и недавно мне снился. Если бы не эти усы, я бы приняла вас за него.  
– Усы всегда можно сбрить, – великодушно предложил Окита. Хиджиката наступил ему на ногу и надавил изо всех сил. – Ой.  
– Этот сон, – мечтательно сказала Курико, – он был совсем как настоящий. Мне снилось, как он приходит ко мне, одетый лишь в облако своих желаний. Вы знаете, что такое йобаи?  
– О, боже, – сказал Хиджиката.  
– Он сделал всё по правилам. Помочился на дверь, чтобы петли не скрипели. Прокрался по коридору в мою комнату. Неуловимый, похожий на ночного призрака. А потом... потом... – она густо покраснела, – он погрузил в меня свой нефритовый жезл...  
– Нет, – сказал Хиджиката.  
– ...Пронзил меня пылающим членом, пульсирующим в одном ритме с его сердцем...  
– Только не это, – сказал Хиджиката. – Ни за что.  
– ...Вставил свой хуй... ой, простите! – она испуганно закрыла рот ладонями. – Свой *** в мою *****.  
– Вот они, современные девушки, – прошептал Окита. – Слишком романтичные для вас, да, Хиджиката-сан? Госпожа, – сказал он, помахав рукой для привлечения внимания, – вы не скажете нам, почему вы сегодня не покидали свою комнату? В доме небезопасно, поэтому мы за вас беспокоились. Может быть, у вас был посетитель? Поверьте, мы не расскажем вашему отцу. Честное слово.  
– Ммм, – задумчиво произнесла Курико. – Нет, никого не было. Вот два дня назад... ладно, я уже высказала Сёгуну всё, что я об этом думаю. А сегодня не было. Я не выходила из комнаты, потому что делала Полноценную Суперэффективную Маску для идеально гладкой кожи! В прошлый раз, когда я ходила с маской на лице по дому, служанки приняли меня за привидение и испугались. Ещё и отцу наговорили всякого. Он и правда поверил, что у нас водятся призраки. Такой смешной! – она захихикала.  
Хиджиката и Окита переглянулись.  
– Возможно ли... – начал Хиджиката.  
– Скорее всего.  
– Как глупо я себя чувствую.  
– Это для вас нормальное состояние.  
– Заткнись. Где мои сигареты? – Хиджиката похлопал по карманам. – Я голодный, и спать охота. И курить.  
– Здесь нельзя курить. Тем более при девушке. Даже если призраков никогда не было, – шепнул Окита, – у нас всё ещё есть труп. И по дому бегает Кацура. Наверняка он затеял что-то против сёгуна.  
– Сёгуна?! А, сёгуна. Сёгун уже точно сюда не приедет, волноваться не о чем.  
– Заместитель командующего...  
– Думаешь, Мацудайру пришили Джои? Они никогда не были настолько жестокими.  
– Мы недавно арестовали нескольких их лидеров. Они могли обозлиться.  
– Заместитель командующего...  
– Не настолько же. Они патриоты, а не дикие звери.  
– Вы говорите как один из них, а не как полицейский.  
– Заместитель командующего, приём!  
– Чёрт побери! – заорал Хиджиката, поворачиваясь к стене. – Ну что ещё? Что тебе надо? Кого теперь убили? Расчленили? Порвали на куски? Превратили в кровавые ошмётки?  
От стены отделился Ямазаки Сагару. Он был бледен, как смерть, и громко стучал зубами.  
– За... за... заместитель командующего, – произнёс он. Ямазаки был так напуган, что даже не увернулся от оплеухи. – Т... т... труп старика. Он про... пропал!  
Хиджиката глубоко вздохнул и опустился на пол прямо в коридоре.  
– Госпожа, – попросил он Курико. – Не позволите ли мне закурить здесь? Мне очень нужно. Вы даже не представляете, насколько.  
– Я слышал похожую историю, – сказал Окита, присаживаясь рядом, – от одного старика в участке. Мы арестовали его за мошенничество и оскорбление гражданских лиц. Он вообще много болтал, пока сидел в камере и дожидался пытки, то есть допроса. И все истории у него были просто жуть, одна другой страшнее. Короче, он рассказывал, как однажды один дайме затаил злобу на другого дайме. Это была эпоха Сэнгоку, тогда все воевали друг с другом, так было принято. Но этот дайме был бесчестным и хитрым, как лисица. Он пригласил второго дайме и всю его семью на свадьбу своей дочери. Гости ели и пили, и радовались за молодых, а коварный дайме велел слугам надеть под нарядные праздничные одежды кожаные доспехи и дожидаться сигнала. И когда музыканты заиграли самую весёлую песню, слуги дайме перебили его гостей. Даже женщин и детей не пощадили. Дайме думал, что таким образом добьётся расположения Токугавы Иэясу. Но это злодеяние легло позорной печатью на его седую голову, и никто больше не хотел брать в жёны его дочерей, а их у него было много. Но самое ужасное, – Окита поучительно поднял палец, – случилось с одной из женщин, убитых на свадьбе. Кажется, это была мать того самого несчастного дайме. Ей перерезали глотку мечом так, что голова почти отделилась от тела и держалась только на тонкой полоске кожи. А потом слуги надругались над её трупом, изуродовали лицо, раздели догола и бросили в реку. Её распухшее тело плыло по реке несколько дней, пока не пристало к берегу возле леса. Только она не умерла полностью, – добавил Окита после паузы, свистящим шёпотом. – Она стала... живым трупом-людоедом! Путники, заблудившиеся в лесу, становились её жертвами. Она нападала на них в темноте и отгрызала им уши и половые органы. Её прозвали... как же её звали... я забыл. Может, и с нашим стариком что-то похожее случилось, а, Хиджиката-сан? Будет бродить живым мертвецом по Кабуки-чо в поисках хорошеньких женщин. И голову свою тащить следом на верёвке, а она глазами хлоп, хлоп. Хлоп.  
– Сого, – сквозь зубы сказал Хиджиката, – как ты можешь при Курико-сан...  
– А я уже знаю эту историю, – вмешалась Курико. – Мне наша служанка рассказывала. Мамико. У неё очень живое воображение! Когда я была маленькой, она всегда читала мне сказки на ночь. После них я писалась в кровать. И она каждый раз принимает папу за труп, когда он мертвецки пьяный в клумбе лежит. Приходит к остальным слугам и рассказывает, что видела его оторванные конечности, разбросанные по всему саду. Мы сначала пугались и верили, а потом привыкли.

Мацудайра Катакурико проснулся в неизвестном месте уже в третий раз за эту ночь. Рядом с ним шумела трава, над головой раскачивались деревья. Вселенная приветствовала его запахом тины и стрёкотом цикад. Совсем не так, как в первый раз, когда вокруг него была лишь тьма непролазная, и отовсюду воняло гнилым мясом и собачьим дерьмом, и он ударился темечком о потолок будки Сёгуна, мать его суку так.  
Он с трудом поднялся на ноги и попытался удержать равновесие. Темечко всё ещё болело, а в голове продолжали вращаться вертолётные винты, сразу два или три, и они вращались в разные стороны, поэтому он даже стоять не мог ровно.  
Мацудайра выругался и шагнул вперёд. И тут же остановился.  
Перед ним было что-то белое. Белое и прозрачное, оно висело в воздухе этаким мерцающим одеялом, и его края шевелились, загибались и разгибались. Определённо, оно было живым.  
Он моргнул, пытаясь избавиться от морока, но призрак оставался на месте, разве что немного изменил форму: вытянулся в длину и стал похож на неправильный овал.  
Мацудайра продолжал смотреть во все глаза. Он наблюдал за тем, как на прозрачном, будто медуза, теле призрака вдруг проступают тёмные пятна – два круглых глаза, как проявляется широкой линией рот, как открывается огромная пасть, за которой начиналась чёрная дыра или ещё другая какая-то хрень.  
Он даже не успел ничего почувствовать.  
– Что за, – пробормотал Мацудайра, сделал два шага и упал в траву лицом вниз.

конец


End file.
